Meeting His Match
by megzy101
Summary: AU. Troy, Chad, Sharpay and friends are all members of staff at On The Scene Magazine, the most popular magazine in New York. They are all sent down to Alberquerque where Troy meets the love of his life Gabriella. The only problem is her agressive pushy f


**Guys, this is my first fanfic so don't be to nasty. lol.**

**Summary: AU Troy, Chad, Sharpay and their friends are all members of staff at _On the Scene Magazine. _They're all sent to Albuquerque to report on a hidden talents. That's where Troy finally meets the love of his life, Gabriella. The only problem being her aggressive, pushy fiance.**

**Just to make things clear:**

**Troy&Chad Sports reporters**

**Ursula (Their friend) and Sharpay Fashion**

**Shannon (other friend) Receptionist**

Twenty-three year old Troy Bolton exited the elevator and smoothly strolled across the reception, stopping at the desk where a pretty Blondie sat, rapidly typing.

"Morning Shan!" He said cheerfully, smiling at one of his best friends.

"Morning Gorgeous!" She replied, sounding just as happy."The meeting starts in two minutes in Kellogg's office and third floor called, they still haven't received your report on Saturday's game I told them you'd get it to them by three."

"K. Thank's Shan."

He left the reception and entered a large room. Inside, the main feature was a large table which took up most of the room. Seated around the table were several members of staff, all busy preparing their laptops and gossiping about the events of last night. Troy took a seat next to his best friend, bushy-haired Chad Danforth.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much.You?" Troy replied.

"Same" Chad answered. "Hey have you finished the report on Saturday's game yet?"

"Yeah, just got to hand it in" Troy replied looking around the room. "Dude, what should we get Sophie for her birthday? It's on Tuesday."

"I dunno." Chad stated simply, taking a massive bite of his bagel."A car?"

"Dude, she's three." Chad just shrugged of the weird look his friend was giving him. "We need to think of something, or else Shannon will kill us!" At that moment, two young women entered the room and took seats opposite the boys. One of them, a Blondie was twirling a strand of hair between her fingers and inspecting her nails. The other, a beautiful, blue-eyed brunette was balancing several Starbucks cups. She placed them on the table and sat down.

"Morning Fella's!" She chirped in her strong Australian accent. Carefully pushing two cups, one at a time across the table, she continued. "Right for Troyboy a boring coffee, black, one sugar and for fro-man a cappuccino."

"Thanks Urse." The boys replied.

"Hey Sharpay" Troy began, gazing at the Blondie. She looked at him, signaling to continue. "What are you getting Sophie for her birthday?"

"Sophie who?" Ursula asked, ignoring the fact the question wasn't directed at her.

"Shannon's Sophie" Troy answered.

"Oh is it her birthday?" Sharpay asked, letting go of her hair and taking a sip of her latte. After a series of nods, she continued. "Seems just yesterday Ursula was psyching out on that doctor at Shannon's ultrasound."

_Flashback_

_Sharpay, and Chad were sat in the back of Troy's brand new, black Range Rover. Three-month pregnant Shannon was sat in the front seat, impatiently drumming her fingers in her lap. _

_"Hurry up Urse!" A very agitated Troy bellowed through the door of the five friends apartment. "Shan's gunna miss her appointment." Finally, Ursula ran out the door and jumped in the back of the car._

_After a ten minute journey, which most of it was filled with complains from the backseat, the five left the car and entered Pascal Street Hospital __**(made up)**__. After a short period of time, all of them, no matter how much the doctors complained, were bundled into a small room. Shannon had exited to change into a hospital gown an the other four were playing with several pieces of medical equipment. Shannon re-entered the room and sat on a hospital bed with a annoyed look on her face,_

_"Don't say a word!" Shannon muttered, remaining grumpy._

_"Hey, it looks fine doesn't it girls?" Troy said kindly. Sharpay and Ursula, however, where stifling __ giggles. Troy glared _

_at them._

_"Yeah, you know? Chuck on a waist-clinching belt and it'll be all the rage!" Sharpay remarked, bursting into fits of laughter. Meanwhile, Ursula was pulling out her cell._

_"What do you think you are doing?" Shannon asked between clenched teeth._

_"I gotta take a picture! We can put you on a two-page special!" Ursula said, on the floor in hysterics. At that moment a doctor entered._

_"Okay Ms. Ashton we are just going to check you and baby are doing alright and then you can be gone." He said, setting up a sonogram machine __**(or whatever they're called! lol)**__."Now this is going to be cold" he told her, squeezing gel on her stomach. Shannon winced and grabbed hold of Troy's hand. He through her a reassuring look. A image came on to the sonogram and the doctor frowned and knitted his brows. "Oh" was all he said._

_"Oh!"Shannon panicked. "What? What's wrong?!" Her grip on Troy's hand tightened._

_"Don't Panic!" The doctor commanded."I'll be right back"_

_"No!" Ursula screamed, charging after the doctor."You're gunna tell us what's wrong or I'm gunna have to go all Jackie Chan on you're ass!..." Her voice was lost down the corridor._

_"Pay, don't let Urse kill my doctor." Shannon whimpered, evidently upset._

_TEN MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL_

_"I can't believe you got kicked out of the hospital" Sharpay laughed, ignoring the icy glares Ursula was throughing her._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh yeah, I remember, I took like, three security guards to remove her." Chad said, laughing at the memory. "And the only problem was that the sonogram wasn't working."

**Hey I thought this was completely rubbish but Review please! I need some comments as this is my first fanfic**


End file.
